Crazy Cutie
by ohmiyask15
Summary: Sungmin and Leeteuk have to leave for their scheduels but Leeteuk has a cute attack thanks to Sungmin and they spend some "quality time together".


Pairing: sungmin\Eeteuk (super junior)

Rating: NC-17

warning: serious corniness and randomness and suckishness

summary: Eeteuk and Sungmin are busy with work related issues but they are more interested in cute related issues.

A/N : this is completely fictional, although if it was true i would be on a plane to korea right now with a vid camera in my hands and a map to super junior's dorm lol.... random fangirl mode. yaoi is soooooo hot and smexy as hell! lol

"Eeteuk-shi!!!!", Sungmin yelled out for his hyung. "What do you want sungmin? And why must you yell first thing in the morning anyway?!" Eeteuk walked into sungmin's bedroom with his toothbrush in his hand. "Eeteukie~ I'm bored play with me. pretty please~" "Not right now sungmin, and what's with the 'Eeteukie'? And hurry up and get dressed have you forgotten that we were supposed to meet Big Bang 20 mins ago! We'll be lucky if they wait for us this long!" "But Eeteukie~, maybe Idon't wanna go see them!" "What's this?! Rebelling against your leader?!" "No Eeteuk-shi, I just don't wanna go see them right now..." "Why not?" "I don't wanna tell you." "Sungmin~" "You'll laugh" "No I won't, come on just tell me Minnie~" " Well ok but only because you called me Minnie. The truth is ...... they scare the crap out of me." Eeteuk just stared at his dongsaeng, then after a few minutes of staring, his expression turned from a frown to a soft smile. Sungmin backed away from his hyung slowly. "Sungmin?" "Yah! Eeteukie~ stop staring at me like that your creeping me out!" As soon as sungmin said this Eeteuk's smile turned from gentle to sinister, and he moved foward towards his dongsaeng a little quicker with each step until he backed sungmin onto the bed. "E...Eeteu...," was all sungmin could manage to get out before his lips were assaulted by his hyung's. Sungmin tried to wriggle away but Eeteuk had him in his strong arms in a blink of an eye. After a while Eeteuk pulled away for a breath. "You know Minnie? This is all your fault for being too cute~," Eeteuk said before plunging in for another kiss this time lightly biting sungmin's bottom lip begging for entrance. Sungmin, finally being overwhelmed by the feeling of his hyung's lips on his, opened his mouth slightly granting entrance. As soon as he did this, Eeteuk slammed his tounge into the younger boy's mouth and made sure he did not miss a single strip of merchandise. Eeteuk then started unbuttoning sungmin's pajama shirt and soon discarded it to the floor. Sungmin gasped from sudden loss of his shirt and from the pleasure he was feeling from Eeteuk roming his cold sweaty chest. Eeteuk made sure he stopped and played with each nipple until they were both extremely hard. Sungmin finally managed to pull away from Eeteuk's lips. "Eeteuk what *gasp* are you *gasp* doing? *gasp* I thought we *gasp* had to *gasp* leave?!" " Why? You don't like this, my Minnie? You know how I get when you act cute. It's you're own fault. Now be a good boy and shut up and kiss me!" With that Eeteuk's tounge was once again exploring sungmin's moist mouth. With no trouble Eeteuk removed sungmin's pajama bottoms and boxers in one pull. Sungmin worked to try and cover his 'special area' with his hands, but to his displeasure Eeteuk wouldn't have any of that and removed his hands and stared long and hard at sungmin's already hard and throbbing member. Sungmin's whole face turned a dark shade of pink. After a long while of staring Eeteuk worked on the removal of his own clothes. In turn Sungmin stared a great deal at Eeteuks hard member as well. At that moment he realised just what he had gotten himself into. Without any warning Eeteuk grabbed Sungmin's cock roughly but no so rough as to hurt. Sungmin let out a shriek as the cold fingers worked there way up and down his member. The cold fingers were soon replaced by warm moist mouth. Sungmin was being overwhelmed with pleasure. "AHHH. T....TEUKIE!!" At this Eeteukk stopped earning a dissatisfied groan from the dongsaeng. "Sorry Minnie, you were getting too close and we've only just begun." With that Eeteuk grabbed something out of the bedside table drawer. He opened the tube and squirted some onto his fingers and took sungmin's legs and instructed Sungmin to hold them while Eeteuk spread open Sungmin's ass cheeks and roughly stuck a finger into Sungmin's entrance. "AHHHHH! T...TEUKIE! NOT! SO!! ROUGH!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Eeteuk started moving his finger around inside Sungmin, stretching him as much as he could. "MORE! TEUKIE!!" Eeteuk smiled at his angel yelling his name and pulled his finger out just to add another but before he could continue Sungmin grabbed his hand. " No... not....fingers.....cock!," is all Sungmin could manage te say in between breaths. Eeteuk abliged, also feeling the need for his own cock to be enveloped inside his young lover. Eeteuk took his fingers out and lubed up his own starving cock before gingerly plunginng himself deeper and deeper into Sungmin, earning a soft senual moan from his lover. "mmmm..... Teukie faster. Harder. Deeper!" Eeteuk nodded and pounded into Sungmin so hard and deep that his whole cock went straight up through the dongsaeng's rectum earning a loud moan from both men. Eeteuk continued his fast strong pace while his free hand lurched forward to grasp Sungmin's neglected cock and start stroking it in time with his thrusts. "AHHH!! I....I'M.....CUUUUUUMMMMINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that Sungmin cummed on his and Eeteuk's stomachs and on Eeteuk's hand. Eeteuk then cummed inside Sungmin which earned another orgasm from Sungmin. They both collapsed, Eeteuk ontop of Sungmin, his cock still deeply implanted in Sungmin's entrance. "Fuck Sungmin." "Teukie?" "Yeah Minnie?" "Does this mean that we're together now?" "Well duh! I thought that was obvious. Your mine now. Never let anyone else touch you like this from now on got it? Only I can touch you like this!" "Teukie?" "hmm?" "I love you." "I love you too Minnie~. Now let's just sleep for now." "OK, My Teukie~" And with that they both fell asleep on eachother after Eeteuk took his member out of Sungmin.

written by ohmiya_sk_15

please leave comments


End file.
